Too Late
by Otaku Kid1996
Summary: Germany goes into a war with England. What happens when he needs to call Italy for reinforcements? Can Italy really win a fight against England? Or will everything come crumbling down for him and Germany? Warning: Contains GerIta. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N: So... not my best.. :/ I apologize in advanced for this story being so depressing and for not updating my other fics... I've been going through a slump I guess... I lost all motivation to write anything... Sorry, guys. I'm trying my best to do what I can to continue my stories because I still love them too much to just abandon them. I just haven't been spending much time on this site at all lately. I'm behind on reading fics that I used to leave reviews on immediately. This was all I could really come up with at the moment because I was starting to get depressed so I just typed this up rather than doing something stupid. :/ Thank you guys for your support and patience and again, I'm really sorry.**

"Italy!" Germany called out running in the cold rain, his combat boots sloshing in the mud with each step he took. "Italy! Where are you, verdammt?!"

He was searching everywhere for him. He looked around as he continued to run across the battle field where countless soldiers were still fighting to the death. He ignored all of it, looking only for his little Italian friend. He couldn't hear anything anymore as he ran without thought, desperately searching.

"Italy, where the hell are you?!"

He ran for what felt like hours to him and finally stopped when he almost passed by a seemingly lifeless body that was lying helplessly on the ground. With scratches on his face and a torn, bloody uniform, Italy was lying there with his eyes closed.

"ITALY!" Germany didn't hesitate as he kneeled down in the mud and pick Italy up in his arms. "Why?! Italy, you can't die here! N-not like this! Not now! WAKE UP, ITALY PLEASE!"

He got a little closer and placed his head against the smaller nation's chest and listend closely. It was faint and uneven, but he could still feel a pulse. He shook Italy slightly. "Italy, please wake up!"

Italy's eyes slowly opened about halfway. He looked up at Germany, a small smile forming. "Ve... Germany... I-i did my best. Did I do good, Germany?"

Germany started to shake as he did everything he could to keep from crying. He nodded and smiled weakly at Italy. "You did very well. I am proud of you, Italy."

"Yay... I did...good..." He coughed a little. "I... didn't surrender or anything..." His smile grew a little. "I stayed and fought like you said I should..."

"..Italy..."

"I am so glad I got to help Germany for once..." He placed a hand on Germany's cheek. "I... was surprised when I was called to help you... I-i know it's just becuase Japan can't right now but... I am still happy that you asked for my help..."

"..."

"Th-that is why... I didn't pull out my white flag even though I brought it just in case..."  
Germany used a hand to hold onto the one that was still cupping his cheek and he frowned a little.

"D-did we...win..?"

"...Italy... P-please tell me that you will be okay..."

Italy smiled sadly at him. "I am sorry, Germany... I-i can't lie to you like that... It would get your hopes up and then you would be even sadder because I lied to you..."

"N-no! W-what will happen to your country then?"

"Heh... I was only dragging it down I think... I couldn't even..." He coughed again. "...Rely on my own strength or tie my own shoes... R-Romano... he can take over for me now... I'm sure he'll do a good job.."

"No! Italy, please don't die! Not yet! N-not like this! I can't just lose you here! Be strong! Stay alive long enough for me to get you some help.."

Italy only shook his head. "Ve... I can't..." He coughed a third time, a bit of blood coming out this time. "I... can't survive this... I am sorry, Germany.."

"No... Italy..."

Italy's eyes opened a little more when he felt a drop of water that wasn't from the rain hit his cheek. "Ve.. Germany...? Are you crying...?"  
"Idiot, don't worry about if I'm crying or not! Worry about yourself!"

Italy smiled again. "Please don't cry for me Germany. At least I got to see you one more time before..." His voice just trailed off.

Germany shook his head. "No, you aren't going to die, Italy!"

"I am sorry..."

"S-stay alive! If not anything else, at least do this for me!" At that point he finally started to break down as tears were pouring out uncontrollably.

"...Germany..?"

"S-stay alive... I don't want to lose you just yet... please.."

Italy wrapped his arms around Germany and pulled himself up so he could hug him properly. "Don't cry... That's my job..." He laughed weakly.

''...Verdammt... Don't say things like that..."

"Sorry..."

"Stop apologizing..."

"..."

"You'll live through this Italy. Y-you'll be okay... You have to live..." He shook his head. "Don't die."

"You can't keep saying that... it's not an order I can easily follow... I'm sorry but even now, I can't do what you ask..."

"S-shut up... Just.. stay alive... I'll get you help... and then... and then.."

"Germany, we are in the middle of a battle field... Just where are we going to find help.."

"Why do you have to be so realistic now of all times..?"

"..."

Germany sighed heavily. "Just...stay alive.."

"Ger...many..."

"What?"

Italy pulled himself up a little more and placed a small warm kiss on hs lips. "I... had to do it even once..."

"I-italy?" His eyes widened in shock.

"Ti amo, Germania..."

"I-ich liebe dich, Italien..."

"Ve... Germany loves me back.. I am so happy now..." He coughed more blood up. "Y-you didn't answer my question, by the way... Did we win..? Did we... beat England?"

Germany was trembling as he tried his best to pull himself looked around and took in the sight of the war that was still currently happening. He gave a weak smile and nodded. "Ja... W-we one..." He lied.

Italy smiled. "Yay.. I-i helped Germany win then..."

Germany nodded. "You did a great job, Italy... A-and... you will make it, okay? Just hold on a little longer."

Italy nodded. "I promise to try my best."

"G-good... because if you disobey orders, I'm making you run laps."

Italy laughed a little. "Okay.. S-so... what happens after this then..?"

Germany held him tighter. "I'll get you help and you'll be okay... Then.. when you've healed enough, we'll go out somewhere and...and..."

"Eat some pasta..?"

"Y-yes... and you can eat all the pasta you want. I'll get you some gelato, too..."

"Ve.. Really..?"

"Ja. We will eat together and Japan will be there, too. We'll all be together again. A-and..."

"And..?"

"R-remember Valentines Day a few years back?"

"...Wh-when you proposed to me and then totally freaked out when I couldn't answer...?"

"Ja. I...i want to ask you once again... I-if you'll.. marry me, Italia."

Italy kissed his cheek. "Of course I will, Germany!"

He nodded. "Th-then... that's what we'll do... we'll get married and.." He laughed weakly. "Y-you can wear that tomato ring I got for you... I still have it somewhere at my house.."

"Ve... That sounds nice... Will big brother France be aloowed to come?"

"O-of course... and Romano too... Everyone will be there.. okay?"

Italy nodded. "I love you..."

"I...love you too..."

Italy's eyes slowly closed again. "Ve..." his breathing as well as his pulse got slower. "I...can hardly wait..." His hold on Germany got weaker. "I am...so happy that..." his voice got a little quieter," ...that I can finally be with Germany..."

"Ja..."

"Ve... Will you kiss me, Germany..?"

Germany nodded and leaned in, gently kissing Italy. Italy slowly and weakly kissed back.

Italy suddenly stopped breathing.

Germany pulled back a little. "I-italia...?" He checked for a pulse and came up with nothing, "..Italia..." He shook his head not wanting to accept what was happening. "W-why...? Why couldn't you just surrender like you always do? I-i'm sorry... I'm so sorry I asked you to come here... I'm so sorry Italy!" He pulled the fallen nation in closer and cried into his shoulder. "Ich liebe dich... I-i'm sorry I couldn't say it sooner... I..." His voice just trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to say anything else.


End file.
